Jeralt of rivian vampire hunter
by Hellisotherpeople
Summary: Intents story of Jerald of rivian's hunt of vampires


**Jerald of Rivian vampire hunter**

 **(thank yous to Maxey for inspiring me to write this monster hunting story)**

Jerald of rivian was a vampire hunter and a witcher and his name was Geralt. this story takes place in the city of Novingrad which is in Witcher 3 but my computer cant run it so i cant describe the city right here but if you could run it you could go in the city and look around and that's how you'd know that this is where the story took place.

Geralt was walking around the streets and people were pointing at him and shouting him 'LOOK ITS JERALD OF RIVIAN THE FREAK' because Geralt was a mutant baby when he was young because he had to go through the trailer of the grasses to make him the vampire hunter he is. This is the centre of the story because a man shouted down at him "JGERALD OF RIVIAN IS THAT YOU" and Geralt sighed and rolled his eyes ironiclastically because he was sick and tired of people treating me like he's nothing but the man ran up to him and told him (not in a shouting voice more what my mom calls 'your inside voice') "i have a job for you geralt i'll pay you in orens".

This is how all Geralt stories start so they went to the tavern and the man told him 'Look geralt I have a vampire probelm I need you to fix i'll pay you in orens". You told me that already said Greralt smugly because he was smug. Geralt experiencetly listened to the man's story and learned that the vampire was his wife. She was awful and shouted at his son all the time and sometimes when she came late at night her husband was worried. So he tracked her and found out at midnight she turned into a "bruxa" (this is the vampire name in the witcher game) and she was all naked and he saw her all naked and it was awful. He wanted to kill her but he feared she might suck him dry off blood but there was nobody he could report this to so when he say Jelard he was exited that he was going to be saved.

Jerald the rivian as they say is a witcher who cant say no to a job because he was short of money. Soo he said yes. The plan was go to the man's house at midnight and kill his wife the vampire. On midnight Geralt was waiting with his silver sword in hand because that sword is for monsters, which the mother vampire was. The man was not there because he was afraid of the vampier but also he did not want to see his wife murdered even though he knew it would be for the better of his son. His son though was still there! He walked down the stairs for when he heard tumblings downstairs and he saw Geralt waiting for his mother. He was about to scream when-

Just then his mother walked through a door and she was turned full vampire! She was a bruxa and she had long dark hair and she floated in the air and she was naked all the way.

"Child don't look!" shouted Geralt at the child but he saw the vampire and he knew that it was his mother. IT was very scary and she was also naked which he saw which made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Please kill my mother, witcher Jerald!" shouted then the child at Geralt and Gearalt knew that the child knew his mother had turned into a monster that needed to be killed and not be able to maybe hurt him and turn him too into a vampire so he swung his sword sideways and did a piruet (it's like a spin but for sword fighting)!

The vampire dodged the blow with vampire-like reflexions and swung back and Jerald the Rivian who was an experienced vampire hunter and could predict this blow. He did another piruet and since his plan was to wait until the vampire was in a small room of a house she could not get away and he thrust his silver sword right into her heart. The naked vampire was in pain and then she let out a shout of pain and cussed at Geralt and at her son alot and exploded into a pile of dust but not like a big explosion so nobody was hurt except the vampire who was now dead.

The dad popped out of a door that was behind the stairs to the second floor then and said 'I heard everything Gerald but I was too afraid to come out I am glad she is dead." Geralt kneeled down to the child and told him "Are you going to be okay, kid?"

"Well I just saw my mom naked and then killed by a vampire hunter but i think i'll be alright" laughed the child nervously because even though he was very frightened he also sort of knew his mom was a monster and was behaving like a vampire before so he was glad she wasn't in his life anymore even though he had to watch her die naked.

Jerald the rivian shrugged and then stood up and told the father where was his orens? The man said "We are a poor family all i can afford is 50 orens". Geralt sighed and rolled his eyes ironiclastically again because 50 orens was not alot of money. "Oh alright at least its something" Geralt said to the man then took the pounch of orens and then walked out of the door of the house slowly and cool-like like he had just slayed a vampire (which he did). He tried to act tough but in his mutant hearth he knew that at the end of the day he saved a small child and his father from a dangerous monster who could of turned them into vampires too and then it would be a vampire infestation. "Actually that wouldn't be so bad because with so many vampires i would be paying a lot of money!" thought merrily Geralt but it was a cynistitic thing because Geralt was like that a cynicist. But in his heart he knew he did the right thing... unless...

What if the chield was made while the mother was still a vampire and he was half vampire? Would he have to die too?

But those are questions that Geralt the Rivian did not ask him self for a long time... until a time came... to ask those questions.

END OF PART 1. TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
